1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with low profile for connecting with two PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly is used for connecting with two PCBs. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,861, an electrical connector assembly includes a receptacle and a plug mating with the receptacle. Said receptacle includes an insulating housing defining a receiving room and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing. Said insulating housing has four peripheral sidewalls surrounding the receiving room and a tongue portion surrounded by said sidewalls and extending upwardly into the receiving room. The contact includes a first mating beam retained on an inner surface of the sidewall and a second mating beam retained on one side of the tongue portion opposite to said first mating beam. The tongue portion defines a plurality of passageways located under a top wall thereof for receiving said second mating beam. During the receptacle dismates with the plug vertically, the top wall of the tongue portion can prevent the second mating beam of the contact from being pulled out upwardly. When said receptacle is used in a low profile assembly with a lower size, the top wall should be formed much thinner in the vertical direction to meet the lower size, which weakens intensity of the top wall of the tongue portion. As a result, the top wall will be broken easily after many times of mating.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.